1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a shellfish opening machine and specifically to a pneumatically operated oyster shucking machine.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Oyster shucking has been done with a manually operated hand held knife. The number of oysters opened by this method is very limited.
More recently, mechanical spring operated devices have been used which overcomes the disadvantages of the traditional hand held knife and thus more shellfish could be opened. These devices are still cumbersome and could be dangerous to operate.
New technology has seen the introduction of power operated machines. These machines are capable of opening shellfish and particularly oysters at a rapid rate making them more desirable than traditional knives and the newer spring operated devices.
Representative of the prior art devices are the following list of patents, copies are furnished herewith for the record.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,734 is a hand held oyster shell opener having projections which define a jaw for leverage opening an oyster shell. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,666 is an oyster shell opening device having a movable anvil and a pneumatically operated movable piston having a bit to open the oyster shells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,333 shows a manually operated spring device for shellfish shucking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,180 discloses a power operated device for shucking oysters and U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,444 shows a power driven device having force applying means for engaging one half shell of an oyster.
These devices have certain merit but nonetheless have disadvantages in their complication of parts and operation, and high cost.